Nyota Uhura
| occupation = Communications officer, Chief operations officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = Lieutenant | status = Active | father = Damu Pua Uhura | mother = M'Umbha Uhura | siblings = Shani Uhura (Brother) | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = Ugogo (Paternal Grandmother) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Nyota Uhura was the chief operations officer and communications officer of the from 2265 to 2270. Early Life Uhura was born in 2239 on Earth, in Kitui Province, Kenya, in the East African Federation. ( ; ) Her mother was named M'Umbha, her father Damu Pua. ( , Star Trek II Biographies) :In the novelization of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Pavel Chekov said Uhura was from the . She would eventually be fluent in eleven Earth languages, including Swahili. ( , Absolute Horizon) In addition to her linguistic abilities, Uhura was also an athlete, running the 100-meter dash in record time. ( ) Before she entered Starfleet Academy, Uhura spent a lot of time with family members who lived in Mombasa, Kenya. ( ) About 2260, Uhura began studying music with Theodore "Theo" Papadopoulos, with whom she eventually fell in love. However, her long absences while in Starfleet resulted in his falling in love with someone else. (Absolute Horizon). USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) In 2266, Nyota Uhura was posted to this vessel as communications officer and operations manager she held the rank of lieutenant. As well, she proved to be a capable technician and even took the helm on occasion. ( ) :It is speculated that Uhura was on the command track during her early months on the ''Enterprise, as she wore a gold command-division uniform in "The Corbomite Maneuver" and "Mudd's Women".'' She was a gregarious officer and shipmate, often singing for the crew in the rec room and while on bridge duty. ( ) On stardate 3541.9, Uhura had her mind wiped by the Nomad probe. Christine Chapel was later able to restore her memories through a combination of educational and medical techniques. ("The Changeling"; : "Friendship's Song", "Something to Remind You") Sometime prior to the Enterprise’s refit, in the early 2270’s, Nyota was promoted to lieutenant commander. She continued to function as the communications officer, under the command of Willard Decker. Admiral Kirk, once again, assumed command of the ship during the V'Ger incident. ( ) Once the Enterprise was assigned as a training vessel, Nyota was promoted to commander and was transferred to Starfleet Communications. Her duties also involved lecturing at Starfleet Academy. She was on the Enterprise when the scientists in charge of Project Genesis contacted Admiral Kirk. ( ) Later that year, Uhura aided Admiral Kirk, and other crew members, in stealing the Enterprise. The ship was later destroyed. She then, joined the survivors on Vulcan. ( ) She was forced to travel back in time, along with the rest of her crewmates, in an attempt to save Earth from the Whalesong probe. The mission was a success. Upon returning to 23rd century Earth, the charges against her were dropped. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Uhura was assigned to the Enterprise-A. In 2287, the ship was hijacked by a group of zealots led by Sybok. Uhura refused to resist him after she had "shown him her pain." ( ) :It was shortly before this incident that her affection for Montgomery Scott was made apparent. The reasons for this are explained differently in different continuities. Six years later, Uhura and the crew were involved in exposing the Khitomer conspiracy. After the Enterprise’s decommissioning, she returned to teaching at the Academy. ( ) Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet operations officers Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Chief of Operations Category:Communication officers Category:Lieutenants Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants